The present invention relates to the art of optical fibers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a furcation transition assembly which has an integrated retention feature.
The ability of high-quality optical fiber to transmit large amounts of information without appreciable signal degradation is well known. As a result, optical fibers have found widespread use in many applications, such as voice and data transmission. Optical fiber is typically supplied and installed as fiber optic cable. The term “fiber optic cable” refers to the combination of the actual optical fiber plus the structure in which it is carried and protected during and after installation. Generally, a fiber optic cable includes the optical fiber, aramid fibers or other strength members, and an outer sheath. One common type of fiber optic cable used as outside plant drop cable is “flat type cable.” Because flat type cable typically has two strength members of aramid fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) located on lateral sides of the optical fiber, it exhibits sufficient stiffness for use as a drop cable.
In order to be connected for use, the optical fiber inside the cable must be suitably terminated. Toward this end, the optical fiber is typically furcated from the cable into a smaller protective tube. In outside plant (OSP) applications, the cost of connectivity is relatively high in comparison with FTTH (fiber to the home) applications. In this regard, hardware and methods of installation tend to be specialized and proprietary in OSP applications, which increases costs. Custom products require specific custom assemblies, connectors, and closures.
The present invention recognizes the foregoing considerations, and others, of the prior art.